Mortal Desires
by xMs. Black Eyelinerx
Summary: Clary finally takes Jace up on the offer to be a nude model. Confessions of love are put out in the open and boundaries are crossed. What Alec finds in the morning is anything but innocent sibling love. Oneshot Lemon JacexClary


**A/N: This is dedicated to Wildrose Vampire. She's my best reviewer and I wanted to write something for her. So you have her to thank for this. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments or anything else you may recognize. **

_Mortal Desires_

Valentine was a liar. He was a liar with no regrets, no care about who he hurt. He was a liar with no heart—the most despicable of them all.

Clary wanted to rip him apart with her bare hands for the agony he put her through. He made her believe that her only love was her **brother**. That lie twisted her heart in many directions.

But after learning about herself in the Shadowhunters' homeland, she found that Jace was indeed Michael Wayland's son and not related to her.

It took quite a while to convince Jace of the truth, but not even he could ignore birth certificates and eyewitnesses.

The pair returned to New York with the cure for Clary's mother. Within a few days life returned to normal, everyone a happy family at the Institute. With one small exception.

* * *

Clary was bent over her drawing pad when a knock sounded at her door; it was soft and quick. _Jace,_ she thought.

"Come in," she called to him. He stepped in, wearing nothing but blue plaid boxers.

"We need to talk, Clary." His face was serious, but his eyes gave him away.

"Jace, I—"

"Clary, I—" They began at the same time and laughed at themselves.

"Jace, before you take the chance to mess things up _again_, I need to tell you that…I _think_ I'm kind of in love with you…" Her cheeks colored. She wanted to smack herself for being so stupid. He already said he just wanted to be friends, to be the big brother for her.

But did he ever ask her? No. What she wanted was nothing close to platonic.

Jace's Adam's apple bobbed as he tried to figure out what to say. Didn't she say herself it would be best to give the love thing a break? Why were females so confusing? He nibbled his bottom lip as he pondered.

Clary was transfixed by the boy in front of her. She felt an aching in her chest, a longing to reach out and touch him, hold him.

His golden hair fell into his eyes as his gaze drifted to the notebook. He quirked his mouth into a grin. "Do you still need that nude model?"

Clary laughed. "I confess my undying love; you offer to let me see your naked body. Oh, yes, King Jace, please let me gaze upon your magnificence!"

Jace's eyebrows knit together. "I'm not kidding."

Clary stopped moving. He was serious? Jace Wayland, arrogant Shadowhunter, willing to be of service to another? Inconceivable!

But of course she'd love to see him naked, she thought devilishly. "Strip down, lover boy," she said with her own smile.

He stood and turned with his back to her and wiggled his butt. Slowly he pulled his boxers off and kicked them to the corner of the room. He turned to face her again; he trembled slightly—from the air conditioner or the nerves, Clary wasn't sure.

"Where do you want me, mistress?" he asked before he gave himself time to chicken out.

The words sent a jolt through Clary's body. _Mistress…_

She took a moment to take in his glory before answering; his muscles were hard from fighting and he was very well toned. He had a delicate trail of golden hair leading down to his manhood, which was quite large considering it wasn't erect.

She snapped herself out of her daze and pointed to a chair in her room. "Pick a pose, but nothing too raunchy," she said with a smile. "I don't want to submit this to Playgirl or anything.

Jace smirked. He sat Indian style in the comfortable chair and became motionless, as if he became a statue.

Clary worked carefully, noting the soft quirk of his mouth and the way his muscles rippled. Every now and then she would glance up with a blush coloring her cheeks, but still she continued her work. She took special care to capture his manhood in detail; it was uncut, curved to perfection, and growing harder by the second.

Jace took the time to admire Clary and thanked the Gods that they really weren't related. Her fiery hair fell over her features as she worked. It had him wondering what her hair looked like in _other_ places. He quickly banished the thought before he became too erect. It wasn't something he would be able to take care of anytime soon.

* * *

Clary finished her work in 45 minutes. She flipped her sketchbook around and grinned. "What do you think?"

The statue of Jace slowly came back to life—he was a little numb from not moving for so long. He grabbed his boxers on his way to the bed and slipped them on. Looking down at the work, he was left breathless. Clary had managed to turn him into a Greek god, worthy of a place in the Louvre.

"God, Clary. It's amazing! And not just because of the subject," he added with a wink. Clary's cheeks colored; that was all it took to snap Jace's fragile control. He captured her lips in a tender kiss.

God, he loved the taste of her. It was sweet, but with a little fire—cinnamon almost. He groaned as his erection grew at the mere thought of her other tastes.

They broke apart for air, panting. "What happened to no love, hmm?" Clary teased.

Jace grimaced. She was laughing at him now?

"Oh, _come_ on. I was just playing."

A fire ignited in Jace's heart and spread through his entire body, head-to-toe. He pulled Clary to him, kissing her frantically. His hands roamed from her shoulders to her sides, tickling her. She moaned into the kiss, opening her mouth for more.

The blonde teen broke away and looked into her green eyes. What he saw there was enough to encourage him on, no words needed to be spoken.

First to go was Clary's blouse (borrowed from Isabelle). Jace grappled with her bra clasp, quickly frustrated that it was such a challenge to him. Sure, he could hold his own against vampires and demons, but he couldn't unhook a simple bra.

Clary laughed and unhooked it herself. The lacy garment was no longer Jace's concern, but what lay beneath it, barely concealed. He ripped the bra off and tossed it aside.

Clary smacked him. "I liked that one! You'll pay for that lat—" Her sentence was swallowed by a moan when Jace began to knead her breast. His hands soon traveled farther south and undid her jeans. The next few seconds were a blur of denim and cotton as the clothes were discarded.

Jace brought his fingers to his friend's warmth. Gently, he prodded around her opening, readying her for what was to come. Then it hit him. "Condom?" he panted.

"Ugh." Clary yanked open the drawer of her bedside table and brought out a condom. "You better hope this fits," she threatened. "No condom, no sex."

Jace pinched the tip and rolled the rubber down his length, letting out a relieved sigh when it fit. He positioned himself above Clary and rubbed her nub a bit to make sure she was ready.

"God, just do it already!" Clary moaned.

"Oh, you'll be praying to god once this monster's inside of you," Jace said, unable to resist the jab. While Clary was distracted he thrust himself in, knowing it would hurt less if she wasn't tensed in anticipation.

Of course, he couldn't take away all her pain. Clary bit her lip and was completely motionless. Soon though, the pain ebbed away and was replaced by pure pleasure. She ground her hips against Jace's length, desperate for more.

Jace grunted and thrust in again and again, picking up his pace. He captured Clary's lips in a passionate kiss, mimicking the action below with his tongue in her mouth.

His hands drifted to Clary's breast and he pinched and twisted her nipple. The pain felt so good to her; she wanted more.

Clary's moan broke through the silence, surely penetrating the flimsy walls of her bedroom. "Ah, Jace! God, go faster!"

Jace smirked but quickened his thrusts nonetheless. He felt his climax building along with Clary's, her walls clamping around his member.

With a final thrust, they came together, screaming each other's names in ecstasy. Jace thrust once more, riding his orgasm out.

He collapsed in a sweaty heap next to Clary, panting hard. "Clary, that was… I love you," he murmured.

He pulled Clary into his arms and held her as they drifted into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Clary woke to a rapping at the door. "Uhh…," she mumbled. The door opened and someone walked in.

"Clary, Isabelle told me to come get you for breakf—" Alec stopped dead in his tracks at the sight before him. Jace and Clary were cuddled together—naked and uncovered, for all the world to see. "Well, I'll come back later," he stammered as he ran back into the hall.

He kept waiting for the ripping in his chest from seeing Jace with someone else, but it never came. He knelt against the wall and sunk into a ball. He didn't feel anything—except for embarrassment for walking in on them. Was he…ready to let go of his unrequited love? Had his torch for Jace finally been extinguished?

He shook his head and stood up, pulling his cell phone from his back pocket. He knew the number by heart. On the third ring a man answered.

"Hey, Magnus. Up for a little rendezvous later?"

"Alec! Of course, babe. Hungry for a good old lollipop?" Magnus giggled at himself.

"Mm, actually I'm in the mood for a big hunk of meat. Be by the fountain in the park at one." Alec flipped his phone shut and smiled.

He was a man, and as a man, had certain desires that needed to be met. And Magnus Bane was just the one he could rely on.

**A/N: Sooo, like it? Slightly Titanic in the drawing scene, but it couldn't be helped. Sorry it was so late, WV, but at least it's a pretty good length to make up for it. I might make another oneshot for Alec/Magnus. And probably another where Jace and Clary didn't have the magic out of not being related.**

**Review please, even if you hated it. I accept all praise and all flames. :)**


End file.
